You're wrong
by tanuki007
Summary: Wedding is a happy day. To her, it's the day she let the love of her life goes. How about her happy day? Who will bring her happiness? Will she get it? - I don't know how to continue with this summary. Everything will be answered in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a short story that is stuck in my mind today.**

* * *

You do everything to make sure that woman will be happy. How about you? Who will make you happy? You don't really care. You thought that as long as you could see her smile, you would be ok. But why it's different today?

Today is her wedding. Santana said you were an idiot. Yes, you are but so what? You still don't care. You went with her to wedding planner. You tried cake after cake with her. You pretended that was your wedding with the love of your life while the groom was busy with his own schedule. You didn't mind at all. You were content with it. You were at dress shopping. You chose the best dress for her. Her radiant smile was enough for you. You never asked anything in return. But you must face reality now. The name on that fucking beautiful invitation that you chose were not yours and hers. You promised you would be there today but can you do it?

No, you can't face it. You're a coward. You're in your living room where you have spent countless night with her to comfort her sadness, to enjoy your girl night together, to discuss about the screenplay that you wrote for her. Everything in this house reminded her to you, you bought this place because she wanted a park view, you even let her decorate your place because you were busy. That was a lie. You were OK until this point. Two more hours and she will be someone else wife. You're still a coward because you couldn't let the truth out, what are you afraid of? You are not as rich as him? Wrong, you have enough to give whatever she wishes for. You are not handsome like him? No, she told you many times that you were gorgeous. You are not famous enough to match her? Cut the joke here because everybody in entertainment industry and literature world know who the hell you are. Then what's wrong with you? Again, you're a fucking coward. You can't handle the rejection from her. She loves him, right? You can't be the reason to make her sad because you know she will not let you go, you're her best friend. Ironically, you're just her best friend. Or you just can't handle the truth that she will pity your pathetic love. Let's her go is what you will do. Making her hate you is what you will do. It is not the first time you hurt her anyway. Every time you try, she forgives you. She comes back to you. But this time, you will make sure she will hate you for good. Your phone is flood with calls and messages from her and your other good friends. They're looking for you. But you ignore them all. Thirty minutes left until everything is seal. You let the best thing in your life slip away from your hand. You remind yourself, this is for her sake. She will hate you. She will never find you again because you will be away for very long time in three hours. Why she would care about you anyway?

Today is her day. She will just care about him not you. You laugh at yourself because you can't get rid of her from your mind. You're pathetic, Quinn Fabray.

Time's up. She's not yours to pursue anymore. You accept the truth now. The latest message on your phone was from her. You're scare to read it. You turn the phone off. You're standing in this silence space and looking around one last time before clean up the mess you have created this morning. Scatter around you is those wedding photos that you took with her. She insisted to take those photos with you because you guys are best friend. Again, you will pretend these are yours and hers. You are happy right? Maybe years from now when you look at these, you will laugh it all off. You want to burn them but you can't. These are your small happiness. You can't take these away from you. Yes, you're so pathetic. Collecting them and carefully put them in your briefcase. One last look at this one happy place, you're ready for your next page of life, without her.

You knew for weeks that this day will come. You're ready to run away and no one will know until everything is settled. Especially, she will not know. You made sure none of your staff nor hers would leak this information out. That's it. Farewell, Rachel Berry, from now on, she's your past. You know for a long time that you have no future with her and you just delete your present today. The girl with no present and future, you have your past though. Those beautiful past. Move on is what your mind always tell you but your heart said otherwise. She once said that you had complex persona. You smile at that memory. You're genius writer. You can keep those memories live through your pen and that is enough for you. One last breath in this environment, you open the door and your past do not let you escape. Here she is Rachel Berry, in her absolute gorgeous wedding gown. But she is everything but happy.

* * *

 **Comments / feedbacks are a huge encouragement. Though I suppose to write my philosophies essay at this point but I don't have inspiration for that. Seriously, I need to stop this obsess with glee' stories soon, else I'll fail this semester.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How dare you, Quinn Fabray." - She is so beautiful even in her enrage. She steps inside your house and slams the door shut. She looks straight into your eyes. - "I was waiting for you to appear to encourage me to go through with the wedding. You suppose to be there to cheer me up or or to support me mentally. But no, you were not there. I texted you many times. No reply. I called you. No answer." - You refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I was busy and didn't have time to reply any of your calls or texts" - You know it is a lame excuse but you try to reason with her.

"Busy?" - She shouts loud and clear. Yeah this little girl does have a strong lungs. - "Is it that important that you could ignore my wedding date" She points at your chest and makes you step backward until you meet the back of the sofa. You don't understand why she is making a fuss about your absent at her happy day. Your present isn't that important anyway. She could get married with or without you.

She had confirmed many times that this was what she really wanted. You would give her whatever she wanted that's why you didn't object (much). Actually, you're kinda approve this one. He's handsome, and a good man. And he respects her. That's why you accept this wedding. Anyway, she supposed to be there and be married with him, not here and rambling about your absent. Before you could come up with any excuses. She starts again and this time, it breaks your heart even more.

"Am I not important to you anymore, Quinn? You promised, you would be there for me. You never break your promise, Quinn. Except that time with Finn." - She looks at you with tears falling freely on her cheeks. You could see how red those eyes are now. - "I suppose to be happy at my wedding with Daniel. I love him, right? But NO. I was so worried and scared when you didn't show up or reply any of my calls and texts. Nothing can make my fear go away. I begged my dads to call every single hospital to check when you weren't decent enough to call me or reply my messages. I was a mess there." - Tears keep falling from those beautiful chocolate eyes that you love so much. - "I thought . . . I thought you might be . . . " - She couldn't finish that sentence. You want to step up and hold this broken angel in your arms and comfort her but you restraint yourself. You can't give her those comforts or you can never be able to let her go. But the question is 'Can you ever let her go?'.

"You're my best friend, Rach. Never doubt that. But sometimes I do have important things to attend to aside from your wedding." - You cringe at your words. It sounds harsh. Go Fabray, you do know how to break the girl's heart.

"What is it? What is more important than me?" - Your diva is back. You want to smile. Your girl stops crying now. She gives you a diva's look. The look that you cannot go away until you give her satisfied answer.

"Why is it so important, Rach. Something happened. That's all you need to know." - You sigh defeatedly. - "This is your day. You suppose to be happy and not care about anything else. You have your dads, Kurt and Santana and Brittany there. I think they are enough to calm your freak down. So tell me why do you need my appearance?" You demand the answer now. You want to know. You desperately want to know why. This might be the closure for both of you. You give her the right to close this page of your life.

"Because . . . because, you're my best friend. You suppose to be there to. . . to support me mentally if I'm freak out." - You want to laugh at this childish reason. She has her dads there and other bunch of closed friends to give her mentally support. Moreover, this is her choice. she must know what she wants. Rachel always knows what she wants. She shouldn't care about others opinion about her choice of husband. Look at Santana Lopez, that badass girl loves her abuela dearly but when she had to choose between abuela and Brittany. She chose her Brittany in a heartbeat because she truly loves her blond dancer and no opinions could make her choose otherwise. Then why Rachel wants your approval badly.

"Really, Rachel. You're better than this." - You scratch your head. You will be late for your flight if you don't go now. - "I have to go. I have a plane to catch. I'll call you when I land." - You make sure to use your business voice and leave no place to discuss any further. You force yourself to go to the door and pick up your belonging without looking back. You know with one look and you'll be goner. Before you could get out of this place, a pair of strong arms wrap around your waist from behind stops you immediately. You close your eyes, hold your breath and ready to disentangle those arms. But before you could do it, she wraps tighter around you and her head rests on your back. Rachel never shows this kind of affection toward you in any circumstances.

"I needed to know that whether I could go through with the wedding if you were there." - Her voice is so low that you could barely hear it. But enough to make your breath hitch. - "Last time, I couldn't go do it with Finn because of your accident. But I don't know whether I could do it even if you were there. I know it's stupid. But large part in me always seeks for your approval, Quinn." - The truth is out and it hurts to hear that you're the cause of this insecurity.

"Daniel once asked me what my top priority in life was. Do you know what I told him?"

"Become Broadway's legend?"

"Yes. But he told me I was wrong." - She inhales deeply behind your back. - "He said that my top priority was you." - She pauses. - "I always ask for your opinion first before I accept any scripts. I always come to you first when I'm sad. I cancel every important events or activities just to be with you. I even ran out of our date just because you were sick at the time. And he told me that I would rather be with you than him when you were free from your conferences or business schedules. So you're my top priority, Quinn. Do you know what that means?" - You keep silence because you are trying to understand this situation.

"You're important to me. I could be with you no matter what happens" - She loses her arms around you but you don't let her do that. You need this connect now. You place your hands on top of hers and keep her tight around you.

"You're important to me too, Rach."

"No, you broke your promise. You weren't there for me." - It breaks your heart. You could feel tear from her against your back.

"I can't. I just can't, Rach. How can I be there to see the love of my life becomes someone else wife." - Tears slip down from yours eyes too.

"The love of your life?" - Way to go Fabray, you confess your love in tear and between a heart to heart confession. She tries to make you turn around to face her. You close your eyes and look up but a warm hand caress your cheek and lower your face.

"Look at me, Quinn Fabray." - You chuckle and obey the order from your angel. You look into those dark soulful brown eyes. - "Why you never tell me?" - Her voice is so gentle and full of love or hope. This is your chance Quinn.

"You always have someone with you, Finn, Jesse, Brody and then Daniel? Anyone else that I don't know? I don't see any reasons to tell you. With all the things that I did during our high school, I could not afford to cut that thin line of friendship we barely had. You always choose them over me. I asked you to not jump to that marriage with Finn but you still did it. Only my accident made you stop. What else could I do? I could not be selfish, Rach. You're happy." - You know truth will hurt her but it is the time to come clean between you two.

"You're wrong, Fabray. I'm not happy. I'm content. I always choose them because I know I could never have my first choice." - What does she mean? She rests her head on your chest and whispers - "You're always my first choice, Quinn."

* * *

 **I really want to end it here. What do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**From previous chapter:**

 **"You're always my first choice, Quinn."**

* * *

You're shock. Yes, you're wrong all along. You thought she was just want to be your friend. You thought your decision was the best for her. Who are you joking? This gorgeous woman always knows what she wants.

"But you were happy to prepare for the wedding." - You stamper now.

"Yes. Because you were there with me." - She laughs and pats your chest before move to your living room to look for something.

"Yes, but it's for you and Daniel's wedding." - Now you're very confused. What the hell is going on here? Is it April fool's prank or something?

"Where is your phone, Quinn." - She shakes her head.

"Uhm, under sofa's comforter?" - You are not sure where you put it after many pop-ups of notification on your screen.

"You should read the messages." - She place your phone gently on coffee table and turns toward your bedroom. You just stand there and try to process whatever just happened in your house. What the hell is all you could mutter now.

"What the f*ck, Rachel, there're 100+ calls and what the hell 90+ messages? Are you kidding me?" - You shout out because serious this woman is too much. You know how she composes each message. It would be a long long paragraph. How can she texted and called so many times? Thanks god, you put your phone on vibration mode.

"If you had read them when it just delivered then you wouldn't have been that surprise. I've been texted and called you since you missed the bachelorette party last night. I would have sent search party if Santana didn't stop me. Have you even checked your mailbox?" - She shouted back from your bed room.

You don't even want to check your mailbox after seeing those number of messages. But you do it anyway. At least there are only five new mails. Three from Rachel, one from Santana and one from Brittany. The first few words from Santana's mail intrigue me.

'Don't make me lose the bet, Fabray. And answer the damn phone or text from your Hobbit. If you don't sort this shit out before the wedding. I'll tell her. Seriously Q, just tell her, you'll be surprise- S -' Yeah, only Santana can make a bet on someone else suffer.

'S said you'd not answer phone so better send an email. Rachel is a sad panda tonight, Q. Call her. Make her smile again. You'll be surprise. See you tomorrow - B -' - Why both of them said I would be surprise. Well, it's too late anyway. We'll see what happen to us.

"Did you read them?" - She appears again. She put on your old Yale's t-shirt and one of your favorite shorts and you can look at those long smooth tan legs forever. The makeup is removed too. She looks young and refresh.

"No. Why don't you tell me about them? You're here anyway." - You stand up and toss your phone on coffee table. You gestured her to sit down and walk toward your kitchen to get drink for both of you. - "You wanna drink something?"

"That bottle you got from France trip, please." - She smiles sweetly at you. And you know exactly what she is talking about. You open a wine bottle and get two glasses. Once you have the drink, you sit down and your girl automatically moves close to you to cuddle. Your arm pulls her close to you while you're drinking your wine. She's playing with your hand and drink from her glass. You are enjoying this. It's like before but it's different now.

"Well?" - You breaks the silence. You want to know what will happen with you two now.

"Remember when you lost your key three weeks ago?" - You nods.

"I left Daniel right at the restaurant where we supposed to meet his parents to come to you. He wasn't happy. He confronted me the next day. He asked that question about my priority." - She keeps playing with your fingers. - "He let me choose to continue with the wedding or call it off. It was my call. I didn't want to hurt him. He's a good man." - You nods to agree with her. He is the best so far for her princess. It hurts to admit it though. - "This was the first time you approved my choice of boyfriend. But then you disappeared for three weeks when I told you about the engagement. I was worried. I would even call off the engagement if you didn't come back. But when you were back, you supported me 100%. You were there to help me with the wedding preparation. I was a bit disappointed you know. I hoped you might put up more excuses for me to refuse his proposal." - You swallow hard about this reveal.

"Because I can't find any points to detest him. I thought after everything we've been through you would realize how much you mean to me but you told me about your engagement then all my hope was vanished. I was in London to swallow my own heart broken. But I can't be selfish. You deserve the best, Rach. And Daniel can give you everything, I can't." - You kiss her head and hug her tighter.

"Excuse me. You've never told me about your feeling or at least showed any signs that you want more than platonic friendship. How can I make a guess, Quinn? I was afraid that you would push me away again. You're a mystery to me Quinn. Someday you include me in your world, someday you shut me down." - She keeps playing with your fingers while you two talk about your stupidity. - "And I'm sure that you can give me more than whatever he can give me."

"I'm scare." - You admit to yourself how stupid you are. You have never show her your affection, at least not when she is awake. Russel Fabray had taught her well, 'Conceal, don't feel, be a perfect Fabray.' No one could see through your mask even those who are close to you. You nuzzles the back of her head and inhale her scent. - "After everything in high school, I don't want to invest any feelings in anything or anyone. But you changed it. I can't get away from you. You're my world. But I have to protect myself, Rach."

"I would never ever hurt you. I chose Daniel because he's male version of you."

"What?"

"Brittany pointed it out at the lunch date that you missed that time when you disappeared. And she was right. He's blond, handsome, and smart. he likes literatures and poetry like you but he can only quote them. He can't write poet like you. He sings well. But all I see is you when I'm with him. We haven't even. You know?" - Suddenly she shies away.

"What?" - You're confused. What does she mean?

"Sex. We haven't done it. I can't. I felt like I was cheating on him with you because whenever he initiate it, I could only see you."

"Oh, ok." - You are suffocated with all these new revelations and feelings that only this woman can bring to you. You've never felt like this. You don't know that you're smile like a fool until she pinches your cheek hard.

"What?" - She is facing you now.

"Seriously, can't famous writer form anything more than one or two words?" - She is mocking you now but you let it slide.

Yes, you are good with your words but in front of this woman, your mind becomes blank. You look into those brown eyes and for the first time, you accept that the love there is for you. You swallow hard before leaning closer to her, your eyes dark from her eyes and her lips, you are asking for permission to kiss her. She is waiting for you. She let you choose. She made it clear that you're always her first choice. Now it's your turn to take an action. The moment your lips touch hers for the very first time, every fiber in your body wants to explode. Of course, in a good way. You have never felt so full, so complete like this. You lean back and look at her face.

"I love you, Rachel Berry." - You murmur before leaning toward for another kiss. This time it is longer and more passionate. She is straddling you now. She rests her forehead on yours when you two need to breath.

"I love you too, Quinn Fabray." - She leans in to kiss you and when she parts, she giggles above you. - "Look at me. I just had a wedding with a man this morning and now I'm in the arms of another woman. This is gonna be a big news on papers soon. Or maybe you could write a funny story about this."

"You, what?" - A wedding? She had a wedding? Didn't she say, it was off? Wait, she hasn't say anything about it.

"Silly, let me rephrase it." - She taps your nose playfully - "I called off the wedding right at the moment, I knew you would not show up. I felt terrible for Daniel though. But he understood. You're always my priority anyway. But poor Dads, they have to explain to all the relatives and friends though. I don't think they will be happy if I want to get married again." - You look at her for awhile then both of you laugh so hard.

"Oh. It's ok. You know, they say third time's a charm. You'll be fine the next time, sweetheart." - Your eyes are widen at your own word.

"I love it, when you show me all your affection. I think I'll never get tired of it." - She showers you with kisses. And you love it. You don't feel like restrain yourself anymore. You can loosen up with her now.

"By the way, I believe there is a bet somewhere about your wedding. Do you happen to know about it" - You are curious about the bet that Santana talked about and just now she mentioned about the bet. She is sitting between your legs now and resting her back on your chest. You're holding her close to you and rest your chin on her shoulder.

"Not only about my wedding." - You nods acknowledge that while you're burying your nose on her neck. This is so far become your favourite activity. - "At that lunch date, Brittany figured out something wrong about the wedding and forced Santana to confront me about it. You know how persistent how Santana can be when Brittany involves." - Yeah, you know it too well. - "I spilled everything about Daniel let me decide the fate of the wedding. I think he hopes that you would not show up and I would choose him, the next best choice for me." - You becomes stiff at that admission. She feels your stiffness too so she takes your hand and kiss it. - "He was right. I would still go with the wedding because I thought it was what you wanted for me. But Brittany and Santana slapped some sense into me. They made me see that we have never discussed about the possibility of us. You've never showed any traces of want more than platonic friendship with me. But the fact that we've never been with anyone more than a week or you've never liked any of my suitors. It must be a sign. Right? In fact, Daniel is the only one so far that you don't object too much." - We fall into silence again. You don't know how to comfort your girl. You know you have to clear every bit of confusing feeling up in order to have a clean start with her.

"I first realized my feeling for you when we really reconnected our friendship at your final year at NYADA." - Your voice is soft but clear enough. It's your turn to make sure she get it clear. - "Scratch that, I think I had something for you when we were still in high school. But because of my up bringing and the pregnancy, I was afraid of rejection from my family again. I couldn't face the truth so I tried to brush it off. But I couldn't run away from you, Rach. I tried but it was so hard to run away from my feeling. That's why I gave that metro pass. Even though you didn't use it. I was glad though because I was free at the time and if you were there I might not be able to control myself." - You need her to give you power to continue this heart to heart section. Hugging her closer and inhaling more of her scent. Will you ever get enough after this? Probably never. - "Remember when you found my stories notebook?" - She nods and you tighten her closer. - "I was so mad but you pleaded me to give you a chance to make it as your final recital for your performance class. You didn't see how adorable you was with those pouts and puppy' eyes." - This woman in your arm giggles and if it was your normal self, you would slap those who laugh at you immediately but you couldn't do that with her. - "Stop." - You bite her earlobs and yeah she does stop.

But you don't count that she will turn around and straddle you. Her arms are around your neck - "Normally this is for the third date thingy, but I don't really mind, sweetheart." - You smile and look into her eyes. We smile and that's enough. You tuck some of her unkempt hair strand behind her eye and caress her cheek softly then brings your lips closer to hers. We meet half way for another kiss. This time it is slow but also sensual

"What happened after that?" - We rest our foreheads together.

"Oh you know. As a matter of fact, my script was so awesome that helped me land few positions as screenwriter for shows and few offers to write story on magazines and newspapers. I was a rising star after that." - She slaps my shoulder hard and we laugh. You notice the dark circle around her eyes and how tired she looks. - "Are you tired?" - She just simply nods on your shoulder. - "Hold on me." - One quick kiss on her head then you stand up with her legs automatically wrap around her hip tightly. Thank for the training time as Cheerios, you can walk toward your bedroom. - "I feel like a Koala bear." - You laugh at your own statement.

"You're my koala bear then." - She whispers into your ear. And you feel happy just with those simple declaration. Once you reach to your bed, you lower her down gently then lay next to her. - "Better?" - You stroke a strand of her hair away from her way and then kiss her softly. Instead of answer you, she moves closer and rests her head on your chest. You're playing with a lock of her hair. - "Rach, you're here. I'm here. Let's put the past behind us."

"What will happen now?" - She pulls you closer to her and totally relaxes in your arm.

"Hmmm. I have to resign from my new job then ask Santana to take off my house from the market. After that, I have to ask the most beautiful talented Broadway star to somewhere nice to woo her. Do you have any suggestions for that?" - Uh oh you just tell her about your escape plan and yeah here it comes.

"Your what? Lucy Quinn Fabray, you better give me a good explain now. Or that wooing plan will go nowhere." - She's no longer in your arm but she's sitting up and you're looking at her rigid back now.

"Calm down, tiger." - You have to play the card right. You're on your knee in front of her and try to make her look at you. She tries to resist your touch but you're persistent at this. Your hands trap her face and guide it down to look at you,- "One of my old college friend is working in Cambridge and she contacted me about a position in their literature department. I accepted the job because I thought there was nothing for me here anymore. Part of me knew that you're still my best friend but is it enough? No, Rach. I want more. Hell I even went to Santana for advice. And you know what she told me? That was the first time I heard anything nice from her. She told me if I truly loved you, I would let you go. Because that's what she did with Brittany years ago and the pulse between them were too large that they were back together in the end. So I chose to let you go. But I think you were right. You're my soulmate, look at us. We're here now. You know about my feeling. I know yours. That's all we need, honey. I will never ever leave you again. Well probably I still have job . . . "

Before you could say more, she lunges toward and captures your lips in a fierce passionate kiss. If you don't need to breath, you can kiss her forever. Now it's your turn to be trapped between her hands and locked eyes with hers.

"Listen carefully, Quinn Fabray. No matter what will happen or who I will end up with, you' are always my person. There is always a link between us through friends and our history and even work. You can't escape from me. I will turn every surface to find you so don't go and hide from me. Clear."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

When we wake up, it's dark outside and so peaceful but the room is slight code. She's still in your arms. It seems after the emotional confession, both of you were exhausted emotionally and we fell asleep soon after that. You carefully extract yourself from her and scoop her up to gently set her down on bed. You cover her to keep her warm and place a gentle kiss on her forehead before leave the room.

"Hey, Ashley."

"Quinn, have you landed yet?"

"Hey about that, I'm sorry. I can't make it. I think I have to decline the offer. Sorry about the mess I created."

"What happened?"

"I. Well, we're kinda. You know. Actually, Rachel and I cleared things between us and I think. No, actually, I'm sure that I will make it right this time."

"So miss Broadway keeps you away from me huh."

"Come on, Ash."

"I got it, Quinn. I'm happy for you but you have to pay for this mess. I have to go and prepare to hear a lot from the Dean. He's really looking forward to work with you, you know."

"Thanks, Ash."

"Until next time, Fabray."

One done, one more to go. And this one will not be as easy as with Ashley.

"Hobbit with you, Frabay? I swear if you don't have good news for me, I will. . . " Yeah, Santana Lopez for you.

"Shut it, San. She's sleeping in my room don't call her Hobbit or I'll strangle you myself."

"Wow, I never thought you're that fast, Q." - You can imagine the smirk on that face from here. Damn your mouth.

"No, it's not like that San. We talked and tired and she sleeps. Sleep sleep not that. Get the gutter out of your mind." - Why are you trying to explain? It's not use anyway. - "Anyway, thanks."

"What for?"

"Well, not meddling around as first and keep secret for me as second."

"You have my word, Q. And I'm happy for you but don't think I don't make you suffer for making me and Britt to take care of your mess. Oh and tell the Hobbit that finally we cleaned up her wedding's mess."

"San, what did I tell you 'bout name."

"Whatever. What do you need? I don't think you just wanna thank me."

"Ha, as sharp as ever. Well, I think I still wanna keep my house so you know, can you . . . "

"I didn't put your house on the market so you can keep the house." - She gives you a nonchalant voice as if she gives no shit but you know she does care for you. But if she's not your best friend, you swear you would strangle that rude girl to death years ago.

"How?"

"I know you Q. I know Berry. It's just a matter of time before you two get that stick . . . "

"Ok, I get it."

"Oh and next time, if Berry sends us another invitation, it's better to happen or I'll kill her myself. Bye."

You look at your phone and shake your head. Yeah, you can't live without this type of friend. Suddenly, you feel a pair of arms wrap around your torso from behind. You turn around and pull the little girl into your body.

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, it's cold inside. I heard your laugh, what happened?"

"It's just about my job and Santana. Everything is done."

"Yeah? What will happen next to us?" - She looks up into your eyes.

"Hmm, let's see. We'll order something for dinner and watch movie for tonight. I'll take you out, as a date tomorrow. And we'll see from there. How does that sound?"

"I like this plan." - She reaches up and brushes her lips on yours. You love this connection.

* * *

 **One more chapter and what is wrong will be right in the end. Thanks for reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

It's been three weeks since the wedding and everything is like a dream. Instead of taking Rach to fancy places like her other dates, you took her to Central Park for a picnic date. You prepared her favourite snacks and drink, you also prepare that nice tofu cheese burger that you sure she loves. It was a perfect date. We enjoyed ourselves under big tree with good food and perfect companions. You read poem for her while she was resting on your shoulder. But it's suck when we could only have 2 dates so far because you couldn't step out of your stupid action completely and being a famous Broadway star means lot of rehearsals and events. You really miss your girlfriend now. Hold on, you haven't asked her to officially be your girlfriend yet. This should be the first thing you will do when you're back.

Cambridge is not that bad but well nothing can compare with being close to your love one. Even with Ashley's help, you couldn't back out with the university that easy. But they agreed that you could teach off-campus via online conference and just have to be on-campus for few seminars in each semester. And thank god, it's just one school year contract, but the amount of work is not small at all. You have to prepare for each lecture and also grade many papers. Once they know who teach the course, many student register this year. It's a pain when you're famous writer. Anyway 2 more hours and you'll be home. You're planning to take her out soon and well officially ask her to be your girlfriend.

The night is perfect so far. Instead of going out, we agreed to stay in and Rachel is cooking in your kitchen. Over years of being friend, you know she is a good cook and because of your obsession of bacon, she learnt many bacon dishes. And you love her for that but well you love everything about her. But seriously how can that woman kicked you out of your kitchen every time, she's in the house. It doesn't like you don't know how to cook. You know how to operate microwave and what's wrong with warm up take out anyway. According to your soon to be girlfriend, take out is not as healthy as home cooked and you can't argue with her unless you wanna sit in long educational presentation which you're not fond of. Because of that, you're sitting here and waiting for permission to enter dining area.

"What are you thinking of?" - Suddenly you feel being hugged from behind. And you're welcome to this gesture.

"You."

"Such a charmer tonight, are you. Dinner is ready. Dessert will be finished soon/ Could you help me open the bottle?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart, apparently that's what I'm good at in the cooking aspect." - She laughs at your sarcastic voice. You turn around with her arms around your neck. You look down into her eyes and we're just standing here and smiling at each other. We're in our own little world. You don't wanna break this spell anytime soon. But the ding sound from kitchen breaks the spell. Before she withdraws from you to go back to the kitchen, you grab her wrist and pull you back into your arms. Then you quickly place a peck on her lips before letting her go. She drags you to the kitchen to help her prepare the table and let the wine a breathe. She made her carbonara pasta with lot of crispy bacon and extra bacon strips for me and of course vegan garlic pasta, and chocolate cake for dessert.

"I feel too bad for guys and gals who aren't me tonight." - After first bite, you can't stop devour the delicious dish.

"Why?" - She sounds surprise.

"Because none of them are as lucky as me. I'll be the only one who can be here tonight and to taste your amazing food." - Cheesy but true.

"Thanks." - She's hiding her blushing behind the glass of wine. Your hand covers her free hand on the table and you squeeze her hand a bit.

"Be my girlfriend." - You're hundred percent sure that she'll not reject. But you're still nervous and skin to skin contact is the only way to help. You look everywhere but her. You're playing with her finger. You hear something is put on the table and her hand grip yours tighter.

"Look at me Quinn." - Commanding voice. When you look up, you meet the most radiant smile that you have ever seen on her face. - "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend, as long as you're mine."

"Absolutely." - You're too happy that you abandon the delicious meal to reach to your girlfriend, oh you love the sound of it even though it's in your head. You pull her up and kiss her passionately. You just part from her for a short breathe and continue the kiss again and again. - "Should we move this to somewhere else?"

Without answering your question, she connects her lips to yours again and you pick her up so her thighs grab around you. Then you move your date to your bedroom. This is exactly the same thing that happened on that day but today, it will not end with long heart to heart confession. It's the first night, you have her as your girlfriend, on your bed and what next is for other' imagination.

"I'll kill your dwarf if she doesn't stop blowing my phone every minute." - And you thought after years Santana will change her attitude. It's better but still not that good.

"How many times that I have told you to stop calling my fiance that name, Lopez." - You're annoyed but you know Santana simply just cannot help herself. She loves Rachel too but you have to kill her to make her admit that. Oh right, it's your wedding day. It's been 2 years since you started dating your love and when you know for sure you both can't wait anymore to become each other life partner, and well also because of your busy traveling back and forth for your lectures so finally after you finished the contract and she finished her show, you proposed to her right after she finished her last show. You were there in the middle of the theatre, in your yellow sundress that you knew she loved, walking slowly toward the stage and embarrassed yourself with the most heartfelt speech to propose to her. And the whole place was silent to wait for her reply. When you said yes and her fellow colleagues helped her down the stage, you were there to catch her and slided beautiful simple white band on her finger. And yes, both of your were on every magazine for two whole weeks. For someone who hate public appearance, you were very happy to let people know about your engagement.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. If you weren't my best friend, I would suggest you to leave now before it's too late." - Today is my wedding. And because of tradition, our parents wanted us to spend separate night which is not a wise thing to do because apparently Rachel keeps ringing me or Santana to make sure we'll not disappear like the first two times but I'm pretty sure she just wants me to be there this time. As if I will be late or disappear on my own wedding with the woman I love for years.

"Stop Santana, if she heard you, I would make sure Britt kills you." - She raises her hands up to surrender.

"Fine. But seriously . . . " - And yeah her phone rings again.

"Urg, you so pay for this Fabray."

"Uh huh." - You're rolling your eyes and surprise when Brittany saunters in waiting room suddenly and look at me for while before raising her own phone and talk to whoever in the other end.

"Rachel, she's here and very beautiful in her dress. Here talk to her" - She basically pushes the phone in your hand and signal her to deal with your frantic fiance.

"Rach, it's me. Calm down babe, I'm here. No accident, no late. Everything will be perfect, so stop antagonizing our poor friends. They're threatening to kill either both of us baby and I'd love to have a wife in a few minutes." - It takes maybe nearly 10 minutes to calm her down and when you turn back to Santana and Brittany. They're whispering and kissing. - "Stop, it's my day. Stop smooching your wife, Lopez. And Britt, go back there and make sure she'll walk down that damn aisle later."

"Bossy." - They both reply and kiss one time before Brittany leaves.

"Ok, ladies, ready?" - Hiram comes in to walk you down the aisle since Russell will not do this task and you don't really mind. They're happy for us when we announced our engagement and actually they just said they hoped this should be the last wedding for their princess.

Everything is a blur when Rachel and you are standing in front of the priest. We exchange our vows and yeah it's kinda embarrassed when both of us cry because of the vow but in the end she's finally mine.

You don't know what life will take you two to but you're sure that from now on, you're not alone anymore.

* * *

 **Finally, it's done. Enjoy everyone. Have a nice week.**


End file.
